This invention relates in general to sound attenuating earseals for use on communications and/or aural protective headset earcups and, more particularly, to anatomically shaped earseals for headsets.
Many of the communication headsets have a flat or nearly flat surface from which sound emanates. Normally, flanges are provided on the headsets to facilitate attachment to a flexible earseal which is often donut shaped and has a uniform surface in contact with the head of the wearer and uniform cross-sectional area. In many situations, such as when the user wears a helmet, hard hat, or sweatband, these conventional earseals may be highly compressed resulting in distortion of the shape of the flexible earseal and discomfort to the user. In many cases the distortion of the shape of the earseal caused by a helmet or hard hat results in a loss of sound attenuation.